


a river of possibilities

by maybipolar



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybipolar/pseuds/maybipolar
Summary: riverdale prompts and headcanons, feel free to use them :3main couples : bughead & joavin





	1. open your eyes ( welcome to paradise )

Joaquin's eyes have him lost into neverending grey storms and Kevin Keller was never the best swimmer so it's no wonder how he manages to drown within them. Kevin's eyes are a green, luscious forest and Joaquin knows he wants to spend his entire life exploring them.


	2. two-faced queen ( one for you and one for everybody else )

Betty is all fluttering eyes and soft pink but she's also deadly words and fierce red. Fortunately, Jughead is used to the mood swings and he knows how to handle them just fine.


	3. kiss, kiss ( reveal me your secrets )

His tone was calm but in his eyes were raging storms. His voice was clear but from his body radiated fear. Forsythe "Jughead" Jones the III wasn't the incarnation of cold and quiet after all. And all it took to discover that was a kiss from Elizabeth "Betty" Cooper.


	4. waves of my love ( crashing in your heart )

Betty's love comes in waves, crashing in and flooding the shore of his heart like a tsunami and for once, Jughead is more than ready to drown.


	5. there's something about you ( could it be love ? )

There's a boy with soft blue sweaters, pink pastel lips and incredibly kind eyes and Joaquin can't really deny that he has fallen in love.


	6. i'm thinking about you ( could it be love ? )

There's a boy with stormy grey eyes, leather jackets and little white lies and Kevin thinks he might be falling in love.


	7. it's always about you ( could it be love ? )

There's a girl with a heart of gold, emerald green eyes and sunshine smiles and Jughead realizes he is truly, madly, deeply in love.


	8. and then, there's you ( could it be love ? )

There's a boy with a crown-shaped beanie, soulful eyes and a beautiful mind and Betty finally knows what love feels like.


	9. blow me away ( it's for your own good )

Betty is like a gentle breeze on a hot summer day but Jughead is a tornado on the loose and he's truly, deeply afraid of what their collision might destroy ( mostly her but his heart will have to pay the price too. )


	10. things i like about you ( everything really )

Kevin likes a lot of things about Joaquin. Like his long - not to mention, incredibly soft - hair, his immpossibly thick eyelashes, his big and honest green-greyish eyesn his comfy leather jackets, his references to Lana Del Rey and Romeo + Juliet, the cheesy t-shirts he hides in the back of his closet, his non-stop puns and a lot more. But right now, as Joaquin has him pressed against his bedroom door, kissing him all over his neck and jaw until he becomes a moaning mess, all Kevin can think about is how much he loves Joaquin's shorter height. It's perfect because he reaches exactly his collarbone which is the perfect place for hickeys. The next day at school, Kevin Keller shows himself proudly with the numerous bruises Joaquin's mouth has left on him, consequences and his friends' questions be damned. The Sheriff's son couldn't have been happier.


	11. it's you and me, baby ( we complete each other )

Kevin and his warm, short talks make up for Joaquin's cold and long silences and vice-versa. It has always worked that way in their relationship and it always will.


End file.
